


Columbia

by Rosey_Peach



Series: Around The World [37]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: During Canon, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach
Series: Around The World [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110002
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Columbia

**Bogotá**

Twyla pulled her right hand to her lips and kissed the fingers that were entwined with hers. They belonged to Juliet and since their first kiss in Chile, they had barely left each other’s sides. Their shared feelings were deepening by the day and as they meandered through South America Twyla had honestly never been happier, never felt so loved, secure and a part of something.

“Let’s find somewhere a bit quieter, shall we?” Juliet suggested and Twyla wondered if her ears were ringing too as they had enclosed themselves fully at the Valle del Cauca Festival, which had been amazing but very, very loud!

Twyla sat under the shade of a huge palm tree and waited as Juliet ordered them both apple Postobón, a recognisable drink and one that didn’t cost over $100! They clinked their bottles together and each took a long sip, the fresh, sweet taste welcome against their dry throats and overheated bodies.

“So we have been getting very much closer, these past weeks and I have something to share with you…” Twyla smiled and waited for Juliet to continue.

“Please don’t be offended that I haven’t yet told you, but I wanted to be certain that what we had was more than a summer romance, that your feelings, matched my feelings and that we _hopefully_ have, future together?”

“I sincerely hope so!” Twyla answered immediately.

“That is great to hear, I love you Twyla and I want you to know everything about me. I have two children, twins called Charlotte and Minnie; they are nine years old.” Juliet kept a tight clasp on Twyla’s hand and waited, nervously for her response.

“Are they identical?” Juliet chuckled, amazed that was her first question.

“They are, when they were little, I couldn’t always tell them apart!”


End file.
